A Horrible Day Turn Good
by friends0322
Summary: Chrome is on a mission to go back to Narimori with Hibari, it was going pretty normal until Chrome figures out that she likes Hibari, but doesn't want to hurt Mukuro-sama
1. The Beginning

Hii! This is my first fanfic. and I'm really scared that this is going to be really baddd... :(

I've never wrote one before, never ever started, pleaseee read and review!

I really love this pairing: ChromexHibari (1896)

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does :), I do NOT own ANYTHING (except for the secret organization)

* * *

The Beginning

It was a horrible day, weather wise, it was raining, there was thunderstorms going, and there was a tornado approaching quickly, to Narimori, Japan. And who to get caught up in that storm? Our 18 year old, Chrome Dokuro.

She was on going to Narimori because of a mission she had to complete; she had gone with none other than Hibari Kyoya. Chrome remembered what Hibari said to her on the plane.

_"When we get to Narimori I'm going to leave you alone,_

_Don't look for me,_

_I have business to take care off"_

Chrome wished that she told him not to go, that she needed him by her side to complete this mission. That she was weak and needed help, but she knew that would just drive him away, thinking she was weak.

_Chrome entered Tsuna's office,_

"_I have a mission for you Chrome"_

_Tsuna took a breath before speaking_

"_There is a secret organization that has no name going around slaughtering the innocent people of.."_

_Tsuna gulped hard before saying…_

_"Narimori, Japan"_

_"I need you to go and take their leader and bring him back to Italy"_

_Tsuna handed a piece of paper to Chrome_

_"This is information about the boss, use this to locate him"_

_Name: Unknown_

_Looks: brown eyes, 5 feet, 4 inches, blond hair, has a crossbow tattoo on the back of his left hand._

_Position: leader of the gang_

_Flame: sky_

_Weapon: Unknown_

_Location of killings: Narimori Shopping District_

_Why he formed the group is unknown, still trying to get more information._

_"You are going on this mission with Hibari"_

_"Since he loves Narimori, so we HAD to put him on this mission" Tsuna thought_

Chrome sighed. This was going to be hard doing this by herself Chrome thought, she thought Hibari wouldn't be helping her on this mission, but little did she know, his "business" he was going to do, was that he was looking for the leader in the shadows.

While Chrome was thinking and walking to the hotel she was going to stay at, she didn't realize the four people following her far away, but close enough to watch her every move.

They finally made their move when Chrome turned a corner

"a-!" Chrome's scream was cut off buy an extremely hairy hand covering her mouth.

Not even a second later, blood splattered again metal objects cutting through their bodies, and then the hand covering Chrome's mouth became loose and fell, and so did the body of the man.

Chrome turned around and saw who she didn't expect to see, the man….

* * *

Ahh! I don't think this was very good!

R&R please!

Criticism and Complements are welcomed :)

Sorry if there are any errors :(


	2. Chapter 2

Hihihihihi! gomenasai I haven't uploaded in a while, but school has been really busy, but now I'm on winter break!

Thanks to:

~NagiChrome

~KHR LOVER

~The Last Page

~Cute-Saki

For the reviews!

I'm really just glad that people are reading my sucky story,, I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Hibari Kyoya

He looked like a serial killer with his raven hair, and black clothes. Chrome was expecting a knight in shining armor (sorry, I had to put that in :P) she was trying to figure out why there was no shine and didn't have enough time to scream before Hibari stepped forward.

He looked almost godly when he stepped into the light, Chrome was shocked, she didn't expect to see him.

"Hurry up, herbivore"

Hibari said and then Chrome noticed he was already walking to the direction Chrome was heading.

"H-hai cl-I mean Hibari-san"

Chrome whispered, but loud enough that Hibari could hear, then she ran to catch up with him.

They didn't talk for most of the trip to the hotel until Chrome spoke up

"ano why were you there to save me?"

Hibari didn't answer, which made Chrome feel uncomfortable.

Hibari finally spoke, "because we're on a mission together, if I'd let you be killed that herbivore boss of ours…"

Hibari stopped as he lost his train of thought.

Chrome wondered what he was going to say, but didn't ask just in case he would get mad at her for asking too many questions.

The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

The hotel was called Dreaming Star, a five star hotel.

When Chrome and Hibari entered they were greeted by many workers all dressed in dresses or suits.

Hibari tched under his breath when they were greeted

"a-ano I'm Chrome Dokuro, I h-have a r-room, bossu re-reserved"

Chrome said in a light whisper that only Hibari could hear.

"Excuse me ma'am could you please repeat?"

The receptionist asked.

"She said that she is Chrome Dokuro, and that herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi reserved a room for her" Hibari said impatiently in a bloodcurdling tone.

"H-hai, the bedroom Mr. Sawada reserved is on level 18 and room 96"

The receptionist replied in a shaking voice.

* * *

Chrome's eye (eyes? eye?) opened wide.

"a-ano hi-bari-san why is there two beds?"

"because that herbivore thought I would be sleeping in this fucking place"

Hibari replied angrily

"oh, oh ok"

Chrome started to unpack her clothes to the drawers while Hibari just stood and watched.

Chrome was getting nervous that Hibari was mad at her, but then he went to the bathroom.

"hmm? I thought Hibari would leave as soon as he sent me in, wh-why is he staying for so long?"

Chrome asked to herself.

* * *

Hibari didn't leave, but he said that he would leave after Chrome got ready to slept, so that's what she did.

As Chrome was showering she smelled the blood and hairy hand of the people who attacked her that earlier day.

"I wonder why Hibari was there, why he would help me, and why he is making sure that I'm okay, I know there's a real reason, not just because we're on a mission together"

Chrome sighed; she figured that asking herself wouldn't do any good. Then...

"Nagi"

The sweet voice of Mukuro rang in Chrome head.

"M-Mukuro-sama! Where have you been for so long?"

"I am sorry my dear Chrome, Ken and I were out looking for Chikusa"

"oh? Chikusa is missing?"

"kufufufu, No need to worry my dear Chrome, Ken and I are working on it"

"Hai Mukuro-sama, a-ano Mukuro-sama?"

"Yes, Nagi"

"Are you going to stay with me for now?"

"As long as you need me, but I think you should concentrate on showering, I have a feeling that Kyoya-kun is getting impatient, kufufufufufufu"

Mukuro's kufufufufu's got softer and softer as he left Chrome's mind, not for forever, but just temporary.

* * *

Chrome smiled after her conversation with Mukuro and soon forgot the questions about what happened today.

Chrome went to sleep and then Hibari was going to leave, but when he tried the door it wouldn't opened, and the lock was fighting against him.

The security camera turned to Hibari.

* * *

~Mean while in the security camera surveillance room~

"Get out, we're taking over"

A gruff voice said as he sliced the head of the guard, blood flying everywhere and getting of everything.

"We need to find the screen that goes to level 18 room 96 boss"

"hmm, now Chrome and that Hibari are suck in the room, we'll attacking when they wake up, send Lakie Lao to watch the screens and you, go wait outside of their room, I'll tell you when to attack"

The boss smiled

"This is going to be fun"

* * *

Okay! That's Chapter Two,

I decided with Mukuro here, it would be more fun, is it a good idea?

good? bad?

Sorry for spelling/grammar errors~!

please R&R!

Compliments and well-written criticism is welcomed XD


End file.
